In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technology that enables a remote control terminal serving as a connection device to connect to a television serving as a connection-receiving device by registering in advance bearing information on the television on the remote control terminal side, and performing an operation that indicates a bearing of the connection-receiving device, for example, tapping that direction, with the connection device. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to transmit and receive data by merely inputting the direction of the connection-receiving device, to thereby realize an intuitive user interface.